Объяснения и причины
by morbus-rus
Summary: summary translated from original story Я всегда думал о Цербере как "необходимом зле" а не зле самом по себе. Здесь мой взгляд на взаимодействие Шепарда и Призрака. Возможно, я слегка вольно отношусь к некоторым фактам из канона, если это так,сообщите.
1. Акузе

**Translator's note: **

**This is my translate of story "Explanations and Excuses" ((.net/s/6313361/1/) to russian.**

**Author's permission: **

**As long as morbus-rus don't claim exclusive authorship, then I hereby give morbus-rus the permission to translate "Explanations and Excuses"**

**And I also hereby give morbus-rus permission to credit himself as 'Co-Author' or 'Translator', at his discretion.**

**Signed, the author of "Explanations and Excuses", pepoluan**

**Глава 1 - Акузе.**

"Хотите правды, коммандер? Вам не выдержать правды!"

"Попытайся. Дай мне причину доверять тебе."

Сказать что Призрак кипел от гнева будет большим преуменьшением. Он был _взбешен_. _Как он смеет сомневаться в моих мотивах, после всего что я сделал для человечества… после того, как я вернул его к жизни!_

Призрак глубоко затянулся сигаретой. Несмотря на крайнее возмущение, он должен был поддерживать превосходство._ Поддерживать статус кво. И вернуть его в случае потери._

"Хорошо. Вы хотите ответов? Я дам ответы. Но позволь мне задать вопрос первым, Шепард," - заговорил он контролируя голос, во время того как вдавил сигарету с несколько большей силой чем необходимо, "Каково это, потерять людей которых любишь?"

Шепард был немного озадачен. Этот вопрос действительно вернул воспоминания про его отряд на Акузе. И ненависть к Церберу вернулась снова.

"Это больно. Особенно потому, что _ты_ забрал их у меня!"

"*_Я_*? Это был молотильщик…"

"Но это ты заманил команду в ловушку! Ты принял решение пожертвовать ими, своими_ собратьями-людьми!_ Как ты смеешь говорить что действовал во благо человечества!"

Призрак ухмыльнулся. "Итак, ты предпочел бы заманить туда турианцев? Или, возможно, кварианцев?"

Шепард приостановился. "Дело не в этом! Дело в…"

"Скажи мне, Шепард!" - прервал Призрак, - "Когда ты выполнял операции в N7. Колебался ли ты когда "заботился" о бунтовщиках? Разве не были они твоими _собратьями-людьми_?"

"Это другое," попытался оправдаться Шепард, "это для…"

"Для блага человечества! Да, я знаю пропаганду, которой вас кормил Альянс. Скажи: почему не посылать N7 на миссии против инопланетян?"

Шепард был ошарашен, поняв, что разговор ушел далеко от плана. Он постарался ответить по-книге: "потому что подобные неспровоцированные действия…"

"Будут рассматриваться как объявление войны. Верно! И почему мы так боимся войны? Разве мы не победили турианцев во время Войны Первого Контакта? Почему, Шепард? Можешь сказать мне, почему мы, люди, так боимся войны?"

Шепард прижал пальцы левой руки к виску. "Потому что следующая война может сделать нас врагами всей галактики…"

"И почему мы этого боимся, Шепард? Скажи: почему мы боимся такой войны?"

Шепард подготовился, произнося ответ, потому что видел что Призрак прижал его к стене. "Потому что мы можем проиграть."

Призрак поднялся, переполненный эмоциями. "Потому что мы_ *можем*_ проиграть! Что если это не *_мы_* начнем войну? Что если это будет провокация другого вида? Мы просто отступим, поджав хвост? Или будем бороться?"

Шепард молча стоял.

"Они *_не_* дали нам в дар членство в Цитадели. Мы выдирали это право зубами и когтями! Тем не менее, остальные расы Цитадели считают нас слишком молодыми, _недостойными_ членства! Они держат нас за слабаков, позволяя занять низшее место в галактических кастах!"

Призрак снова повернулся к Шепарду, его аугментированные глаза пробуравили Шепарда. Хотя коммандер находился перед загадочным человеком в виде голограммы, ему казалось, что сканируется его душа.

"Мы сделали то, для чего у остальных кишка тонка, Шепард! Если человечество когда-нибудь окажется в войне, будь уверен, человечество победит!" Призрак сделал паузу чтобы достать очередную сигарету и закурил.

Шепард просто молча стоял. В его разуме кружила буря мыслей, с одной стороны он понимал что сказал лидер Цербера… с другой по прежнему желал отомстить за смерть своей команды.

"Но почему пытки?" Шепард снова попытался разжечь огонь мести, "Зачем было снова подвергать их экспериментам?"

Призрак немного подумал. Он понимал, что должен выбирать слова осторожно, чтобы не потерять Шепарда снова.

"Я отвечу на твой вопрос когда получу ответ на свой: Запустил ли Альянс операции поиска и спасения для них или нет?" спросил Призрак, как-то мягко, без ехидства или обычных ноток превосходства в голосе.

Вопрос ударил Шепарда. _Они… никогда не пытались найти других выживших… после того, как они спасли меня, они просто объявили остальных погибшими в бою…_

Пока Шепард пытался разобраться с мыслями, Призрак снова сел, несколько устало. "Шепард, позволь сказать тебе то, что знает только горстка людей в галактике," сказал он, откидываясь назад, глаза расфокусированы.

"Альянс Систем уже понял боевую пользу от молотильщиков. Но из-за _политики_," Призрак выплюнул это слово с отвращением, "они просто не могут целенаправленно экспериментировать на своих солдатах. Таким образом, они _пригласили_ Цербер для выполнения… эксперимента."

"После встречи ваших сквадов со зверьми, планетарная группа Цербера исследовала местность и обнаружила пострадавших. Все они были в различном состоянии. У многих тяжелые травмы, только вы были относительно невредимы."

"Мы передали позиции связному Альянса, и что они ответили?"

_"Возьмите выживших с вами и выясните как именно действует яд молотильщиков. Оставьте только легкораненных и невредимых; мы не хотим физических доказательств смертоносности молотильщиков."_

"Так мы и сделали. Мы покинули вас и забрали выживших в исследовательские ячейки для дальнейших экспериментов - все под неявным одобрением Альянса."

Шепард не мог поверить в услышанное. В своем разуме он кричал, _Нет! Это невозможно! Альянс Систем честен! Они не опустятся до сотрудничества с террористической группой! Нет! … не может быть… не хочу в это верить…_

Словно читая мысли Шепарда, Призрак спросил, "Не можешь выдержать правды, верно, Шепард? Но это *_и есть_* правда, неважно, насколько сложно её принять."

Шепард затряс головой, крича, "Нет! Не может быть! Это… абсурд!"

Призрак только горько усмехнулся. "Да, это правда. Альянс поддерживает имидж хороших парней, и обвиняет во всем Цербер. Вы когда-нибудь задумывались над тем, Шепард," Призрак глубоко затянулся сигаретой, выдохнув большое облако дыма, "почему Альянс так быстро отрекся от вас, с вашими зведными достижениями вроде Звезды Терры, первого человека-Спектра, и того, что вы - человек успешно уничтоживший Сарена?"

Призрак повернул кресло к Шепарду и продолжил, "Вы не задумывались, почему они даже не пытались вернуть ваше тело, считая возможным организовать похороны с пустым гробом, *_даже_* когда они прекрасно осведомлены о местонахождении разбившегося SR-1?"

Шепард опустил взгляд. Он просто… не мог найти сил и желания смотреть на лицо Призрака. Все объяснения Призрака имели смысл… но он не мог заставить себя принять их.

"Вы все отрицаете, Шепард. Это по человечески, я вас не виню. Позвольте только подчеркнуть одну вещь: Мы во многом не согласны с Альянсом. Таким образом, несмотря на их нежелание, - нет, антипатию - к вам, Цербер все еще верит в вас."

У Шепарда кружилась голова. Ему казалось, что комната вращается вокруг него.

Призрак заметил что Шепард стал неустойчив. "Я считаю, у вас есть над чем подумать, Шепард, так что позвольте мне закончить разговор. Просто помните, даже если вы не доверяете нам, мы еще верим вам… верим *_в_* вас… мы ваши единственные союзники на данный момент. Центральное Командование Цербера закончило."

Призрак вздохнул, когда связь QEC прервалась. Он откинулся на стуле и потер переносицу. Он быстро обдумал возможность отправки офицеру Лоусон записи этой… беседы, но решил что не стоит. _Офицер Лоусон уже знает что случилось_, рассуждал он. _Без сомнения, Шепард расскажет ей что произошло, и я ожидаю что офицер Лоусон предоставит собственное объяснение, а не имитацию моего._ Поэтому он просто решил сказать ей подготовиться к объяснению случившегося на Акузе.

Он вздохнул. Он знал, что в ближайшие дни Шепард снова 'допросит' его с другими фактами. И ему лучше быть готовым, если он хочет обеспечить верность Шепарда.


	2. Ксенофобия

**Глава 2 - Ксенофобия.**

Хотя он уже знал, что ответит Шепард, Призрак все же задал вопрос из вежливости.

"Вы говорили с офицером Лоусон о нашей предыдущей…дискуссии?"

Шепард, как обычно, стоял перед ним в армейской позе.

"Нет нужды. Она просто повторит твои слова. Она все же *_твоя_* правая рука, в конце-концов."

Призрак затянулся сигаретой и стряхнул пепел в пепельницу, ответив, "Не обязательно. Она очень лояльна - что вы несомненно уже заметили - но также очень яркая, и я уверен вы уже ощутили на себе её эмоции однажды."

Шепард только ухмыльнулся, "Да, она очень любит свою сестру, не так ли?" Прежде чем активировать квантовую связь с командованием Цербера, Шепард решил что в этот раз он будет спокоен и вежлив. _Не хочется снова быть прижатым к стене, верно?_

"Там есть нечто большее, но я позволю вам узнать это самостоятельно. Ну а теперь, как я могу развлечь вас в этот раз, Шепард?"

Шепард был несколько заинтригован словами Призрака_. Нечто большее?_ Но он решил оставить любопытство без ответа и прямо задать лидеру Цербера очередной животрепещущий вопрос:

"Почему ты так ненавидишь инопланетян?"

На мгновение Шепарду показалось, что контролируемая улыбка Призрака сменилась мрачным оскалом, но это было слишком мимолетно, чтобы быть уверенным.

"Ненавижу инопланетян? Я не ненавижу их, пока они не пытаются сковать человечество и мешать нам занять достойное место в галактике."

"В это как-то сложно поверить."

"Тогда позволю обратить ваше внимание, что в вашей команде *_есть_* инопланетяне, Шепард. Турианец, саларианец, кроган, кварианка, азари, дрелл… и напомню, что это *_я_* подобрал их."

Шепард кивнул. По крайней мере, в этом надо было отдать должное Призраку.

Заметив кивок, Призрак продолжил, "Вы нашли какого-нибудь члена экипажа вне вашей команды, который действительно ненавидит инопланетян? Вы действительно видели, или слышали слухи о члене экипажа, не уважающем инопланетян? Почему, вы думаете, я прошел через столько неприятностей, чтобы добыть вам йомена, искусного в ксенопсихологии? Теперь сравните это с командой SR-1 и пожалуйста ответьте, какая команда лучше относится к инопланетянам?"

Шепард замер со смешанными чувствами. Он согласился с предыдущими фразами Призрака, но последний вопрос задел что-то в нем.

"Не смей обвинять экипаж SR-1! Они готовы были отдать свои жизни на любой миссии! Они один з лучших экипажей с которым я имел честь служить!"

Призрак поднял обе руки, избегая взгляда Шепарда. "Хорошо, хорошо," несколько виновато произнес он, "Я извиняюсь. Я *не* желал проявить неуважение к команде SR-1. Но объективно, " он взглянул на Шепарда, "Можете ли вы *объективно* заявить что это *никто* из команды SR-1 не имел *никаких* предубеждений когда они *впервые* встретили инопланетян?"

Извинения Призрака охладили Шепарда, позволив ему задуматься. _Прессли подозревал инопланетян, хотя позже с гордостью утверждал, что доверит им жизнь…Андерсон сомневался…Джокер иногда выражал озабоченность…и адмиралы были не очень рады…и Эшли…_

Призрак только кивнул, наблюдая за борьбу Шепарда с воспоминаниями о прошлой команде. Призрак молча сидел, выпуская клубы дыма, пока Шепард закрыл глаза, покусывая нижнюю губу и пытаясь вспомнить команду SR-1.

"Сладостные воспоминания," мягко прокомментировал Призрак, впрочем, достаточно громко чтобы отвлечь задумавшегося Шепарда. "Опять же, прошу прощения что заставил вас вспомнить SR-1. Но как я уже сказал - хотя и по другому - если вы желали правды, Шепард, это будет неприятно."

Шепард открыл глаза и ответил, "Я понимаю. Но новостные каналы регулярно сообщают о атаках Цербера и саботаже. И репутация Цербера как ксенофобов хорошо известна. Не бывает дыма без огня."

Призрак фыркнул на слова Шепарда. "Вы были N7. Разумеется вы знаете что новости преувеличивают. Точнее, *весьма* преувеличивают."

Шепард кивнул. В этот раз он согласился с загадочным лидером Цербера. Он он все же надавил, "Но даже сфабрикованные новости нуждаются в чем-то настоящем, чтобы привязать их к реальности, даже подтасованным фактам. А как мне кажется, обвинения неплохо подходят Церберу. Уверен, ты не сможешь отрицать этот факт."

"Нет, я не отрицаю этот факт, Шепард." спокойно ответил Призрак, выпуская клуб дыма в воздух. _Чересчур просто,_ подумал Шепард.

"То есть в Цербере *действительно* есть ксенофобные элементы. Не хочешь рассказать об этом?"

Призрак раздавил сигарету и откинулся на спинку стула, положив ногу на ногу и сцепив руки, большой палец касался нижней губы. Его глаза сверлили Шепарда, словно решая, достоин ли он ответа.

Они смотрели друг на друга долгое время. Внезапно Призрак нарушил молчание. "Прошу прощения, Шепард, я не могу удовлетворительно ответить на этот вопрос. Почему бы вам не спросить офицера Лоусон?"

Шепард был захвачен врасплох ответом Призрака. _При чем тут Миранда?_ "Но ты как руководитель Цербера - лицо Цербера, насколько я знаю - имеешь все основания - …"

"Разговор окончен, Шепард." прервал Призрак, отворачивая кресло от Шепарда. "Поговори с офицером Лоусон. Мне нужно заняться другими вещами. Центральное Командование Цербера закончило.

.-.-.

Голо-проекция Призрака замерцала и исчезла, оставив заинтригованного коммандера в одиночестве конференц-зала.

_По крайней мере я нашел что раздражает лидера Цербера,_ подумал он про себя. Удовлетворенный, что он нашел слабую точку у, казалось бы, непоколебимого лидера Цербера, Шепард вышел из комнаты.

.-.-.

_От: Центральное командование Цербера_

_К: Офицер Миранда Лоусон_

_Мисс Лоусон, пожалуйста, ответьте на любые вопросы Шепарда. Скажите ему всё, что он должен знать._

_Помните, __'__всё что он должен знать__'__._

_Искренне ваш,_

_Призрак_

Миранда подняла бровь. _Что происходит?_ Спросила она себя. Она знала что Шепард связывался с Призраком несколько раз за последние несколько дней._ Но что может быть настолько сложным что сам Призрак не может ответить…_

Как раз когда она пыталась угадать, в чем может быть проблема, сигнал двери пискнул.

"Входите."

"Есть минутка, мисс Лоусон?" Миранда подняла голову и увидела коммандера в проеме двери. Она могла поклясться что увидела легкую усмешку на лице. _Должно быть игра света._

"Входите, коммандер. Вы знаете, это большая честь что вы навестили меня в это время, " произнесла она, пока Шепард входил и садился в кресло напротив неё. "В это время дня вы обычно болтаете с мистером Вакарианом и мисс _Зорой_, вспоминая о временах на борту старой Нормандии."

Что-то в её голосе заинтриговало Шепарда. Он тут же вспомнил кое-что из слов Призрака. Но решив не интересоваться сейчас, он спросил то, что было на уме когда он входил.

"Скажите, мисс Лоусон. Почему Цербер ассоциируют с ксенофобией, хотя всё что я пережил до сих пор, "сказал он, указывая вокруг себя, "не дает мне подобного впечатления?"

Миранда ухмыльнулась. "Мы не контролируем каналы новостей, Шепард. По крайней мере, пока. Альянс, напротив… все земные новостные каналы фактически их марионетки."

Шепард кивнул. "Но даже ложные новости должны быть хоть отдаленно связаны с правдой, должно быть что-то чтобы связать эти новости с Цербером. Кто-то не был честен со мной. Итак, я хочу знать," Шепард оперся на стол Миранды, сложив руки, придвинулся ближе к ней и заговорщически произнес.

"Действительно ли Цербер не питает неприязни к инопланетянам, возможно, ксенофобии скрытой за казалось бы, достойной целью 'защищать человечество чего бы это ни стоило'"?

Не осознавая этого, Миранда постепенно отодвигалась от Шепарда, когда он сокращал расстояние. Однако в результате этого лицо Шепарда заслонило весь её обзор. _Эти глаза… глаза, которые могли не открыться, даже после двух лет работы… м-м, что?_ "Мм, я не совсем понимаю вас, коммандер. Если я могу перефразировать вопрос, вы интересуетесь, есть ли у нас скрытые мотивы, возможно желание ксеноцида во имя защиты человечества?"

Шепард задумался над её словами ненадолго, прежде чем улыбнуться и ответить, "Можно и так, да. У меня есть еще вопрос, но для начала я хочу услышать что ты скажешь."

Миранда почти усмехнулась, но сумела восстановить контроль. _Его присутствие так успокаивает. Он умеет позволить другим чувствовать себя непринужденно._

"Ну, ответ будет нет, пока это не необходимо. Приведу примером дизайн оригинальной Нормандии, показывающей удивительные навыки турианцев в разработке военных судов."

"Которые вы нашли как улучшить на этом корабле, как я вижу. Я не жалуюсь, хотя эта большая кровать на чердаке иногда заставляет меня чувствовать себя одиноко," ответил Шепард с улыбкой, прежде чем осознал, что произнес что-то…неподходящее. "Гм, пожалуйста, продолжайте."

Миранда только приподняла бровь на очевидную оговорку Шепарда. "Ну, это всё, коммандер. А ваш второй вопрос?"

Шепард беззвучно желал пнуть себя, осознав, что он взволнован. "Хм, второй вопрос, мм… если у Цербера нет ксенофобских намерений, почему Альянс настолько одержим, приписывая их? На каком основании?"

"Есть… некоторая предыстория что Цербер… однажды имел сильные ксенофобские тенденции… но их больше нет, уверяю."

"Объясни, пожалуйста."

"Не вижу, чем знание этой… предыстории поможет вам выполнять миссии…"

"Я должен знать могу ли я доверять Церберу свою команду, и что помогая вам я не подвегаю своих инопланетных друзей опасности."

"Я снова уверяю, Цербер не желает ставить под угрозу жизни…"

"Тогда объясни мне, _Миранда_."

У Миранды перехватило дыхание, когда она услышала что Шепард зовет её по имени. _Я… он никогда…_ Миранда качнула головой, потом взглянула на дверь, избегая взгляда Шепарда. _Все что он должен знать. Точно._

"Хорошо, коммандер…"

"Прошу, зови меня Шепард."

Миранда кивнула, "Шепард." Просто произнесение имени заставляло её трепетать. "Ты действительно не был женат; тем более не имел своих детей, верно?"

Шепард вздохнул._ Что за привычка у Цербера, отвечать вопросом на вопрос?_ "Нет, я точно и несомненно не был женат и у меня нет близких родственников. Именно так, если забыть о далеких племянников и племянниц, которые могут быть где-то в галактике."

Миранда снова кивнула. "Но у Призрака были. Жена и дочь, если быть точным. Давным-давно, когда человечество только начало достигать звезд. Он потерял их, когда научное судно, где они были, атаковали во время изучения недавно открытого масс-передатчика. Корабль был слабо вооружен, и атакующие даже не послали предупреждения. Альянс сумел получить тела и похоронить. Но они никогда не поймали преступников; тем более не привлекли к ответственности."

Откровение ударило Шепарда подобно молнии. Теперь он начал всё понимать. Почему Призрак был так одержим предоставлением человечеству преимущества в бою. Почему он презирал Альянс. Почему не мог сказать, в чем причина известности Цербера как ксенофобской организации. Вся эта жестокость, все ужасные действия… Призрак не был злом; сам дъявол пришел к нему и вырвал ему сердце.

Миранда просто смотрела на Шепарда, на её лице появилось беспокойство_. Боже, пожалуйста, пусть он не подумает что это просто выдуманная грустная история._

После неловкого молчания Шепард поднялся с кресла. "Ясно."

"Это правда, Шепард. Ты можешь проверить…"

Шепард поднял ладонь, вежливо прерывая Миранду. "Я не сказал, что ты мне солгала. Я просто… мне нужно обдумать это. Одному. Я буду в своей каюте, и пусть никто не беспокоит меня следующие несколько часов."

Миранда только кивнула, её взгляд сопровождал коммандера пока он покидал её комнату\офис, всем сердцем желая его сопровождать, пока дверь не захлопнулась.

.-.-.

_От: Офицер Миранда Лоусон_

_К: Центральное командование Цербера_

_Сэр,_

_Прошу прощения, но я не могла уклониться от ответа. Так что я сказала ему._

_Искренне ваша, _

_Миранда Лоусон._

Призрак кивнул. Лоусон. Думаете, я не знаю ваших мыслей о Шепарде? _Ну, ящик пандоры открыт. Нет смысла плакать над пролитым молоком, мы пересечем этот мост когда придет время._

"Выключить свет. Отключить терминалы. Включить музыку."

Призрак откинулся на стуле, пока ВИ отключал свет и терминалы, позволяя ему видеть звезду, украшающую его кабинет. Когда Pachelbel's Canon начал звучать из динамиков, он открыл золотой кулон, что был у него в руках, и с тоской посмотрел на голограммы внутри.


	3. Кварианцы

**Глава 3 - Кварианцы**

"Шепард. Это быстро становится вашей новой привычкой, знаете ли. Новой привычкой, которую я все еще не уверен, одобряю или нет."

Шепард только пожал плечами. "Тебе нужна моя помощь, мне нужны твои ответы. Честная сделка, по-моему."

Призрак кивнул. "Не совсем quid pro quo, но близко. Что на этот раз, коммандер?"

"Насчет вчерашнего, прошу прощения…"

Лидер Цербера поднял руку, прерывая слова коммандера. "Это останется между вами, мной и офицером Лоусон. И мы не будем больше об этом говорить."

Шепард кивнул. "Тогда у меня новый вопрос. Если ты - или Цербер, если на то пошло - не ксенофобный, зачем атаковать Мигрирующий Флот?"

Призрак сложил руки и снова подарил Шепарду оценивающий взгляд. Во время непростой паузы разум Шепарда вернулся к тому что случилось прошлой ночью…

- - - - - .

После возвращения в свою каюту, Шепард рухнул на диван. Его разум обдумывал то, что он обсуждал ранее с Призраком и Мирандой. Но несмотря на все его усилия привести мысли в порядок, его попытки классифицировать Цербер и их лидера заканчивались тупиком и только еще больше запутывали.

Узнав о трагическом прошлом Призрака, Шепард не мог не чувствовать некоторую жалость к мужчине. Но несмотря на появление намеков на сострадание, новые мысли начали пробуждать его ярость, когда он вспоминал зверства Цербера. Как раз когда ярость сменила гнев, его одолела растерянность, он вспомнил все несоответствия и разочарование, испытанные из-за Альянса Систем.

Он вздохнул. Он никогда не думал, что упорядочить мысли может быть настолько сложно_. Может мне нужна музыка, чтобы немного расслабить разум…._

"Музыку, пожалуйста."

Когда первые такты "Chiquitita" Аббы прозвучали из динамиков каюты, его разум расслабился…и вскоре "несколько часов" про которые он сказал Миранде превратились в больше чем 6, когда он скользнул в сонную дрему…

_Chiquitita, you and I know_

_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving_

_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end_

_You will have no time for grieving_

…

Шепард проснулся. Свет в каюте уже был приглушен СУЗИ._ Я… заснул…_

"СУЗИ, как долго я спал?" спросил он корабельный ИИ, вставая и потягиваясь.

"Шесть часов, коммандер. Вы пропустили не только обед но и вечерний перекус."

"Угум… кто-нибудь меня спрашивал?"

"Офицер Лоусон регулярно интересовалась, но насколько мне известно сейчас она спит в своей каюте. Должна ли я сказать ей, что вы проснулись?"

Шепард ненадолго задумался. Миранда? Интересовалась? Хм… "Не нужно, СУЗИ. Я просто поговорю с ней, когда она проснется. Заведующий столовой еще в камбузе?"

"Мистер Гарднер также ушел отдыхать приблизительно час назад. Но он оставил сообщение, что приготовил бутерброд просто на случай если вы 'проснетесь весьма голодным'."

Шепард хихикнул. "Старый добрый Гарднер. Ладненько, столовая, я иду."

Коммандер дошел до столовой, вошел на кухню, обнаружил бутерброд (с заметкой "для Коммандера", пришпиленной к бутерброду зубочисткой, c характерным рваным почерком Гарднера) и вернулся к столовой, как внезапно…

"Не можешь заснуть, Шепард?"

Не ожидая что кто-то будет на ногах в такое время, Шепард едва не выпрыгнул из кожи.

"О, привет, Тали. Нет, я… уснул. Случайно. А ты?"

Тали пожала плечами. "Я… я просто думала…"

Шепард скользнул на стул напротив Тали, ставя перед собой тарелку с бутербродом. "Могу я спросить о чём?"

Тали подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Шепарда, заметив что несмотря на недели, там все еще есть слабое оранжевое свечение из шрамов. Свет больше не был заметен днем, или при хорошем освещении, но приглушеный свет позволял это заметить.

"Эм… как мне сказать, Шепард…" занервничала Тали, перебирая пальцами.

Шепард не мог не заметить, как мило она выглядела делая это. "Давай, пали, Тали"

"Эм… что? Палить что? Я с тобой не ссорилась, Шепард?"

_Эх._ "Эм, в смысле, просто спрашивай, Тали. Это человеческая метафора для 'просто спрашивай'."

Тали кивнула, покраснев. "Ох…прости за недоразумение…мм, я слышала, ты говорил с… с Призраком последнее время?"

Шепард улыбнулся. "Да. Вот, не так и сложно, верно?" повторил он, откусывая большой кусок бутерброда.

"Ты… спросил его насчет Акузе и Цербера…?"

Шепард кивнул. Проглотил бутерброд прежде чем ответить, "Да."

"И…?"

Шепард сделал паузу. "И?"

"И что ты от него узнал?"

Шепард положил бутерброд, который собирался откусить и попытался сформулировать слова для ответа своей кварианской подруге. "По-видимому… мне, кажется, придется переосмыслить отношение к Церберу и Призраку…"

Что произошло дальше было неожиданным для Шепарда.

"Переосмыслить! Цербер ненавидит инопланетян, а ты осмелился подумать о "_переосмыслении_"?

Распахнув рот, Шепард попытался успокоить кварианку. "Успокойся, Тали! Вещи могут быть не такими… как они кажутся!"

Тали ударила кулаком по столу. "Итак, теперь вы друзья с Цербером и Призраком, да? Шепард, я в тебе разочарована!" Она повернулась и быстро пошла к лифту.

"Что за… эй, Тали! О чем ты говоришь? Почему ты так рассердилась на меня?"

Тали просто холодно взглянула на него, отвечая пока двери лифта закрывались. "Спроси почему они напали на мой народ! Спроси почему он счел необходимым послать десантников на борт _Иденны_ и угрожал его взорвать!"

Двери лифта захлопнулись.

Шепард просто сидел в одиночестве, ошеломленный. Внезапно ему расхотелось есть.

- - - - - .

"Я предполагаю что вы узнали об этом… инциденте от мисс Зоры?"

Вопрос Призрака вернул Шепарда в настоящее. "Да. И, если честно, я думаю что все эти разговоры о не-ксенофобии просто фигня, если вы напали на Мигрирующий Флот."

Призрак затянулся сигаретой. "Шепард, Цербер никогда не рассматривал кварианцев как угрозу для человечества."

"Тогда зачем атаковать!" надавил Шепард, повышая голос.

"Кварианцы укрывали похищенное имущество Цербера…"

"Чушь собачья!" почти закричал Шепард. "Кварианцы не воры! Хотя у них плохо с ресурсами, они не опустятся до воровства! Ты просто придумываешь оправдания!"

Призрак бесстрастно наблюдал вспышку Шепарда. Когда Шепард успокоился, он спросил, "Шепард, слышали когда-нибудь про проект "Восхождение"?"

Шепард был ошеломлен. Он совершенно не ожидал этого вопроса. "Смутно, да. Преемник программы BAaT. Все что я знаю. Какое отношение это имеет к атаке?"

Призрак просто кивнул, игнорируя вопрос Шепарда. "Проект "Восхождение" *действительно* программа тренировки людей-биотиков, но в отличие от BAaT это не эксклюзивный проект Альянса. Мы внедрили детей Цербера в проект."

"Ты имеешь в виду детей, которых вы похитили для внедрения в проект?" ухмыльнулся Шепард.

"Нет. Она была приемным ребенком одного из наших оперативников."

Шепард помолчал несколько секунд, прежде чем произнести, "Ясно."

Призрак продолжил, "Она… очень талантлива в биотике. Очень талантлива, фактически, мы даже рассматривали её как 'спасителя человечества'."

Шепард снова кивнул.

"К сожалению, случился… инцидент с ней и еще одним студентом проекта "Восхождение", что потребовало вывести её из проекта. И она была выведена нашим оперативником, который, как её приемный отец, имел право требовать её освобождения."

"Девушка должна была быть доведена до станции Цербера для дальнейших исследований. Но произошло еще одно печальное событие: другой оперативник, который должен был передать её на станцию Цербера был коррумпирован и решил *продать* их Собирателям; отца, дочь и членов команды проекта Восхождение которые их сопровождали."

Шепард вздрогнул, услышав упоминание Собирателей, но кое-что вызвало его любопытство. "Постой. Другие члены проекта Восхождение?"

"Да," кивнул Призрак, "не оперативники Цербера. Доктор Кайли Сандерс, исследователь биотики, и мы планировали завербовать её. Другой член группы Хендел Митра, специалист по безопасности посланный проектом для охраны девушки."

"Кварианец по имени Лемм'Шал нар Теслея решил спасти их, и привести доктора Сандерс к своему капитану. В связи с исследованиями доктора Сандерс в в области исскуственного интеллекта, мистер Шал думал, что представить доктора Сандерс Мигрирующему флоту будет достойным даром для Паломничества."

Призрак сделал паузу чтобы затянуться сигаретой.

"Всё бы хорошо, если бы доктор Сандерс оставила девушку с отцом. Но по необъяснимым причинам она решила взять на Мигригующий флот только девушку. Таким образом мы помогли отцу вернуть дочь с Мигрирующего флота."

Шепард наклонил голову._ Что-то все еще… не так. "_Погоди минуту. Тали сказала, что ваши десантники высадились на _Иденну_! Никакому чужому судну не разрешается приблизиться к Мигрирующему флоту."

"Мы получили частоту и коды от изгнанного кварианца, который когда-то пытался продать _его_ собратьев-кварианцев Собирателям."

Шепард ахнул_. Кварианец-предатель?_

"Кварианец-предатель, да, " продолжил Призрак, словно читая мысли коммандера. "Он даже вел коммандо, штурмующих _Иденну_."

Разум Шепарда тонул в новой информации. "Но… зачем тогда пытаться взорвать Иденну?"

Шепард просто взглянул на Шепарда несколько снисходительно. "Шепард, хотя вы солдат, и по определению, пушечное мясо, я не верю что вас *не* учили основам ведения войны в Академии."

"Что… ты имеешь в виду?"

"Смотрите, Шепард, " нетерпеливо произнес Призрак, раздавливая сигарету. "Желай я *уничтожить* кварианцев я отправился бы на лайфшипы, вместо одного из сотен крейсеров. Уничтожение _Иденны_ убьет около 700 кварианцев. Уничтожение лайфшипа? Миллионы умрут."

Шепард закрыл глаза. _Уничтожение лайфшипов… это… геноцид!_

"И еще одно, Шепард. Я никогда не желал уничтожить Иденну, только отключить для обеспечения безопасного ухода девушки!

"Но… атаковать кварианцев!"

"Это цена обеспечения безопасности девушки."

Шепард фыркнул. "Все для защиты человечества, ха."

Призрак кивнул и затянулся очередной сигаретой. "В любом случае, благодаря вам, коммандер, мы зарыли топор войны. Кварианцы действительно ценнее как союзники, чем как противники."

Шепард не понял. "Что я сделал?"

"Вы вернули Витора на Мигрирующий флот. Признаю, Шепард, вспоминая отношения кварианцев и Цербера я думал, что это действие глупо. Но я был *не прав*, и вы действительно поступили мудро. Цербер нуждается в вас, Шепард. Когда вы не будете ослеплены наивностью, вы станете хорошим преемником."

Что-то в словах лидера Цербера ошарашило Шепарда. "Что?"

Призрак вздохнул. "Благодаря вашему возвращению Витора кварианцам, они больше не враждебны по-отношению к Церберу. Конечно, некоторое недоверие существует, как и с турианцами. Но по крайней мере о кварианцах можно сказать, что враг моего врага мой друг."

"Нет… ты кое-что сказал. Что-то…"

"Прошу прощения, Шепард, у меня запланировано кое-что еще и я уже опаздываю," прервал Шепард, попыхивая папиросой, "может в другой раз. Поговорите с мисс Зорой. Пожалуйста, дайте ей понять что в подобное время мы не должны ненавидеть друг друга. Командование Цербера закончило."

Голопроекция мигнула и исчезла, оставляя Шепарда с еще большим количеством вопросов чем раньше.


	4. Джокер

**Глава 4 - Джокер**

Джокеру нравился тихий час.

Не потому, что рядом не было никого, чтобы наблюдать как он смотрит прОн (хотя это одна из его идей 'как убить скуку') но также потому что никто не узнает что он делает.

Он проскользнул в конференц зал, после того как дважды убедился что никто - кроме СУЗИ - не смотрит.

"Мистер Моро. Благодарю что ответили на мой вызов. Я должен извиниться что вырвал вас из сонной ячейки."

Джокер пожал плечами. "Без проблем, сэр. Я все равно редко использую её."

Призрак поднял бровь. "О? Неужели вязко-упругий матрас вашей ячейки больше не поддерживает ваш вес?

"Эм, когда я последний раз проверял, все было в порядке, сэр. Просто… у меня были кошмары… чувство, что я должен быть в кокпите иначе потеряю свою дет… корабль снова." смущенно ответил Джокер.

"Ясно. Это нормально, мистер Моро. Я понимаю; все мы люди. Но я нанял вас за навыки пилотажа, мистер Моро; не думаю что сонный пилот сможет доказать, что лучший," многозначительно произнес Призрак.

"О нет нет нет! Не нужно беспокоиться о моем отдыхе, сэр," быстро сказал Джокер. "Я достаточно высыпаюсь в пилотском кресле. Там у меня нет кошмаров, потому что я знаю что мгновенно окажусь за штурвалом, если понадобится. О, и спасибо за реально удобное кресло, сэр. Я не просил этого, знаете. Надеюсь вы не вычтете это из зарплаты и все такое."

Призрак почти усмехнулся, услышав последнюю фразу Джокера. "Нет, мистер Моро. Кресло это подарок Цербера. Мы заботимся о наших людях. Я надеюсь, все остальное вас устраивает?"

"Весьма, сэр. И убирающиеся скамейки в душевой очень помогают."

"Что насчет ножных имплантов? По-прежнему работают хорошо? Потому что если нет, мне, возможно, придется прострелить дизайнерам головы." Челюсть Джокера рухнула, пока Призрак не продолжил, "это шутка, мистер Моро. Я удивлен, что человек известный за саркастический юмор на это попался. Похоже йомен Чамберс хорошо на вас влияет; ваше… совместное пребывание должно быть вернуло часть вашей наивности."

Услышав упоминание Келли, Джокер уронил челюсть. "Ох…она…мы…эм, вы знаете об этом, сэр?"

"Можно догадаться, когда психолог начинает упоминать в отчетах *физическое* здоровье чаще психического. Но я хотел поговорить не об этом, мистер Моро."

"О, ножные импланты! Они отлично работают, сэр. Я еще прихрамываю, и не могу неподвижно стоять долгое время, ноги болят, но мне больше не нужны костыли."

"Прошу прощения за боль, мистер Моро. Наши врачи сказали что пока полная замена костного мозга *и* усиление костей не завершатся, вы будете испытывать некоторый дискомфорт. И к сожалению, у нас не было на это времени, " Призрак сделал паузу чтобы затянуться сигаретой, "Но это также *не* то о чем я желал говорить."

"Э… окей."

"Мистер Моро, о чем я хочу поговорить так это о, "Призрак выдохнул большой клуб дыма и продолжил, "Шепарде."

"Эм… что насчет него?"

"Ну, мистер Моро, возможно вам известно что в течение последних нескольких дней Шепард связывался со мной довольно регулярно и получил некоторую… информацию, что, на данный момент, серьезно на нем отразилось. Как его близкий друг, заметили ли вы изменения в его поведении? Возможно что-то что отвлекает его от успешного выполнения миссий?"

"Нууу… почему не спросить Келли? Она ваш психолог на борту, верно?" ответил Джокер, почесывая левой рукой затылок. _Боже, не хочу крысятничать про лучшего друга._ "Или Миранду. Она ваш зам… заместительница, верно?"

Призрак стряхнул пепел в пепельницу, прежде чем ответить. "Йомен Чамберс не так близка к коммандеру, и офицер Лоусон - скажем так, есть причины подозревать что она будет не-объективна в суждениях. Но вы, мистер Моро, один из его лучших друзей, кто не так эмоционально привязан, так сказать."

Как варрен, сцапавший хромого пыжака, Джокер не терял времени и сложил 2 и 2, получив 4. "_Эмоционально привязан?_ О черт! В смысле, Ледяная Королева влюбилась в Шепарда? Боже! Это вызовет кучу пересудов! Не ожидал…"

"Мистер Моро!" рявкнул Призрак, уже сожалея о использованной фразе, "Вернемся к теме, не возражаете?"

"О, верно, верно…" Джокер быстро сменил тему, не желая злить лидера Цербера сильнее. "Эм, теперь, когда вы упомянули, да, он немного…не знаю…взволнован? Подавлен? Словно что-то давит на него…не так болтлив как обычно…о, и Тали избегает его…эй, вы не имеете к этому отношения, верно? Может поссорили их чтобы не позволить Тали украсть Шепарда у вашей чирли… эм, Миранды? Эээ, это низко, сэр!"

Призрак вздохнул и потер переносицу. Если раньше он сожалел о упоминании Миранды, теперь он полностью раскаивался в этом. Он устало поднял руку, прерывая бормотание Джокера.

"Мистер Моро! Несмотря на вашу творческую экстраполяцию произошедшего, меня не волнует кого выберет Шепард в качестве подруги. Для меня важны две вещи!"

Вспышка Призрака прервала размышления Джокера и захватила его внимание.

"Первая. Я - нет, *все мы* - нуждаемся в том чтобы Шепард сфокусировался на задании. И вторая, *все мы* должны держаться вместе в час нужны. Итак, раскол между Шепардом и мисс Зорой *неприемлем*, вы понимаете, мистер Моро?"

Джокер только кивнул. "Но… что я могу сделать? Я не знаю что случилось…"

"Мистер Моро, порой я желаю чтобы ваш удивительно творческий ум делал что-то полезное. Вы лучший друг обоих. По крайней мере помирите их."

"Эм, я не знаю…"

"Пусть мистер Вакариан вам поможет. И возможно йомен Чамберс. И я думаю вы не должны задействовать офицера Лоусон. Уверен, вы понимаете почему."

Джокер ухмыльнулся. "Ага. Две девушки дерутся за одного коммандера? Будет много крови."

"Рад видеть что вы понимаете. Теперь выполняйте вашу 'побочную миссию', мистер Моро."

"Побочную миссию, ага. Еще одна вещь, сэр, " добавил Джокер, ухмыляясь. "Получу ли я за это сверхурочные? Потому что, знаете, быть психологом не совсем моя ра…"

"Командование Цербера закончило."


	5. Джек

**Глава 5 - Джек**

В течение нескольких дней Призрак ничего не слышал от Шепарда. Но он слышал *много чего* от Джокера, хотя отчеты пилота были подозрительно похожи на древнее земное кино _Мистер и Миссис Смит._

С другой стороны, Призрак не был в неведении насчет Нормандии. Миранда сообщила что они собираются посетить Чистилище. Визит состоялся два дня назад и он ожидал вызова в любую минуту. Предупреждение выскочило на интерфейсе. _Шепард. Как раз вовремя._ Он нажал кнопку "Принять."

Перед ним появилось изображение коммандера. "Шепард. Я надеюсь вы завербовали Джек."

Шепард, как обычно, стоял в военной позе "вольно". Его лицо было спокойно и сосредоточено._ Слишком спокойно, _отметил Призрак,_ как затишье перед бурей._

"Да, я завербовал Джек. Хотя миссия прошла не так как планировалось."

Призрак кивнул. "Хотя предательство надзирателя Курила достойно сожаления, оно не совсем неожиданно. Рад что вы взяли с собой лучших и не сдали оружие."

Шепард коротко кивнул.

"Но я вижу что-то вас беспокоит, Шепард. Не хотите сказать мне об этом?" предложил Призрак, закуривая сигарету.

"Насчет Джек."

Небрежно выдохнув клуб дыма, лидер Цербера ответил, "Что насчет неё?"

Не в состоянии больше контролировать эмоции, коммандер взорвался, "Твои эксперименты над ней и остальными детьми ужасны! Кошмарны! Как… как ты мог причинить ей столько зла? И не говори мне что это 'для блага человечества'; чушь!"

Призрак тщательно изучил лицо Шепарда прежде чем продолжить, "Что еще она вам сказала?"

"Ты… ты похитил её после рождения, и… заставил убивать других детей, черт возьми! Чего ты добивался? Просто хотел получить самого мощного биотика в галактике? Но *бывает* что… что цена слишком велика, когда ты человек, но уже потерял свою человечность!"

Призрак только нахмурился и качнул головой. Затянувшись сигаретой, он ответил, "Это был не я, и не Цербер."

"Что? Не Цербер? Я не знаю слышал ли я когда-либо большую чушь!"

"Верно, Шепард. Так как вы, очевидно, не знаете об организации Цербера, позвольте мне объяснить."

"Еще до того, как Альянс приклеил нам ярлык 'злобной террористической организации', " Призрак подчеркнул фразу изобразив воздушные кавычки, "мы работали в ячейках. Все ячейки обладали 'необходимыми' данными чтобы предотвратить ущерб другим ячейкам при провале."

"Мы даем свободу действий. Мы поддерживаем их ресурсами. И мы ожидаем результатов."

"Какое отношение это имеет к вашей жестокости к Джек и её друзьям?" нетерпеливо прервал Шепард.

"Я приближаюсь к этому, коммандер. Видите ли, прелесть этой системы 'ячеек' их иммунитет к возможности повредить другим ячейкам. Но есть и плохая сторона. Ячейка может отколоться и пойти своим путем."

Ткнув указательным пальцем прямо в лидера Цербера Шепард продолжил тираду, "Хочешь сказать, ты не знал что они делали? Чушь, вот что! Ты мог бы лгать и получше!"

Призрак молча сидел, делая очередную затяжку. Он многозначительно взглянул на Шепарда прежде чем ответить спокойным, расчетливым голосом.

"Мы *знали* о них - позвольте мне сначала сказать," он поднял руку, увидев, что Шепард собрался прервать, "но когда мы обнаружили что они делали с другими детьми, мы приказали им прекратить. Они не подчинились и отрезали все связи с нами. Попытки проникнуть на базу окончились неудачей, и мы не смели организовывать полноценную атаку из-за детей. Даже хирургическое проникновение было невозможно из-за крайне недружественной растительности планеты."

"И почему мне все еще сложно в это поверить?" скептически поинтересовался Шепард.

"Смотрите, Шепард," Призрак сделал краткую затяжку, теряя терпение. "Я не ожидаю чтобы вы поняли. У вас *никогда* не было ребенка. У *меня* был," его голос слегка повысился.

"У вас *не* было воспоминаний о том, какое это счастье обнимать ребенка! Вы *никогда* не мечтали увидеть, кем она станет когда вырастет! Вам *никогда* не разрывало сердце, когда её отбирали раньше времени!"

Сказать, что Шепард растерялся, было бы преуменьшением. Они никогда не видел чтобы Призрак терял спокойствие прежде. Поэтому он молчал.

Лидер Цербера вздохнул прежде чем продолжить, "Простите мою… вспышку, Шепард. Но я бы никогда, никогда не сделал то, что сделали они. Даже если бы подобные… жертвы были бы ценны для человечества."

Шепард молча кивнул. Если Призрак играл, это было _дъявольски_ убедительно. Но зная прошлое Призрака, он сомневался что _это_ просто игра.

"Итак, что ты сделал? Джек сказала что был бунт и она сбежала."

"Да, был бунт когда дети отбивались. Срочное сообщение было отправлено нам. Несколько часов прошло, пока мы собирали челноки и медицинскую помощь. Когда мы прибыли, некоторые дети уже покинули лаборатории, включая Джек. Остальных мы вылечили и вернули семьям."

"Как благородно," коротко прокомментировал Шепард.

Призрак снова выдохнул огромный клуб дыма. "Не совсем. Что лучше, Шепард: иметь *одного* супер биотика и потерять всё, если она умрет, или армию адептов, который не только смогут поддерживать друг-друга в бою, но и пребывать в нескольких местах одновременно? Мы поддерживаем хорошие отношения с семьями, которым вернули детей."

Шепард ухмыльнулся. _Должен признать, в его словах есть смысл._ "А отколовшаяся ячейка? Что случилось с ними?"

"О них позаботились. Это все что вам нужно знать, Шепард."

Шепард снова кивнул. "А результаты экспериментов? У меня есть ощущение, что вы их не уничтожили."

Призрак глубоко затянулся сигаретой и многозначительно ответил, "Вы предпочли бы чтобы мы уничтожили результаты и эти дети умерли напрасно?"

Шепард почесал затылок. На этот раз он не смог придумать остроумный ответ.

"Теперь я покажу вам другой пример. Помните лейтенанта Кайдана Аленко, верно?"

Коммандер почувствовал боль в груди, вспомнив друга, пожертвовавшего собой на Вермайре. "Да."

"Хороший человек. Даже *я* оплакивал его смерть," Призрак ненадолго замолчал. "Он был зачислен в BAaT. Говорил ли он вам о жизни в BAaT?"

Шепард кивнул. Кайдан рассказывал ему, как был оторван от своей семьи, перенес подготовку, сломавшую его разум и тело, иногда буквально, о голоде и жажде, которые испытывали он и его соратники.

Призрак стряхнул пепел в пепельницу, затянулся и продолжил, "BAaT был эксклюзивным проектом Альянса, которым занимались агенты внешних связей, были использованы даже *наемники* как тренеры. Были ли их действия жестоки? Или возможно, потому что это проект *Альянса* им дан карт бланш делать что угодно без последствий?"

Шепард молчал. Он не знал что сказать. Он действительно всегда думал о Альянсе Систем как 'хороших парнях', борющихся с Цербером как 'плохими парнями'. Его мировоззрение рухнуло вместе с ним. Он чувствовал головокружение, тошноту, в ушах звенело…

Призрак наблюдал как Шепард начал покачиваться. Осторожно он нажал кнопку, посылая через всю галактику сигнал к Нормандии.

======.

Миранда кипела от гнева. Ей не только пришлось терпеть оскорбления нового рекрута, Шепард также пресек её возражения насчет предоставления Джек доступ к базам Цербера. И даже сам Призрак авторизовал выдачу данных Джек, полностью подавляя её протесты.

Но хуже, Шепард отнесся к ней холодно, предпочитая выслушать Джек.

_Почему он больше заинтересован в этой… психопатке! И… звать меня шлюхой! На себя бы взглянула! И… Шепард… почему ты позволил ей *хнык* звать меня *хнык* так… так…_

Миранда рыдала до изнеможения.

Парой часов спустя она проснулась, когда омнитул начал резко гудеть. Заметив сообщение, она быстро вытерла лицо мокрой тканью и побежала в конференц-зал. _Черт! Я заснула!_

Она вошла в конференц-зал вовремя, успев поймать упавшего в обморок Шепарда.

"Благодарю за своевременное вмешательство, офицер Лоусон. Пожалуйста дайте Шепарду отдохнуть. Он получил чересчур много откровений."

"Да, сэр," ответила Миранда, мягко укладывая Шепарда на пол. _Он слишком тяжел чтобы тащить в одиночку._

"Попросите мистера Вакариана помочь, офицер Лоусон. И если Джек будет враждебна к вам, потерпите некоторое время. Мы в ней нуждаемся, по крайней мере пока не избавимся от Собирателей, ил Жнецов, если на то пошло."

"Ясно," вяло ответила Миранда. _Вести себя хорошо с Мисс Психо? Супер. Она увела у меня Шепарда, теперь мне нужно смириться с её оскорблениями. Сыпьте мне соль на рану._

Словно читая её мысли, Призрак добавил, "И не беспокойтесь о Шепарде и Джек. Он чересчур увлекся её… историями. Он придет в себя довольно скоро. Командование Цербера закончило."

Миранда никогда не уставала восхищаться, насколько умело лидер Цербера угадывал чужие мысли.

======.

Шепард обнаружил себя лежащим на операционном столе, с широко открытыми глазами. Он попытался сесть, но оказался привязан к столу. Он огляделся и увидел Андерсона, Хакетт и Удину вокруг стола, улыбающимися.

"Он всегда был головной болью для Альянса, не так ли?" сказал Удина.

"Да. Теперь он в наших руках, мы это изменим. Цербер легко рухнет без него," добавил Андерсон с радостью в голосе.

Шепард попытался говорить, но изо рта не донеслось и звука. Словно что-то держало его за глотку.

Хакетт склонился к лицу Шепарда и ехидно добавил, "Альянс Систем признал вас заменимым, Шепард. И мы нашли, кем вас заменить." Адмирал указал налево.

Широко открыв глаза и чувствуя растущую панику, Шепард повернул голову и увидел… Кайдана Аленко.

"Привет, коммандер. Помнишь меня?" весело сказал Кайдан.

Шепард не мог поверить глазам.

"О, ты был восстановлен Цербером, меня тоже восстановили. Но куда более мощные силы, чем ваша жалкая организация. Видишь ли, Альянс нашел союзника, который гарантирует человечеству место в галактике," произнес Кайдан, ухмыляясь. Затем он начал сиять оранжевым.

_"ПРИНИМАЮ ПРЯМОЕ УПРАВЛЕНИЕ"_

"НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!"

Шепард проснулся от собственного крика, по лицу стекал пот, рубашка полностью взмокла. Огляделся с широко открытыми глазами.

Он был в безопасности. В своей каюте. В своей кровати. Один.

Потребовалось несколько минут, прежде чем сердце прекратило колотиться и учащенное дыхание пришло в норму.

_Последнее что я помню… Я говорил с Призраком…_

"СУЗИ, кто принес меня в мою каюту?"

"Офицер Лоусон и мистер Вакариан, коммандер. И для вас есть сообщение от командования Цербера.," ответил ИИ корабля.

_Миранда_.

Шепард шел в душ слегка неуверенно. Не тратя время на одежду, он включил холодную воду на полную мощность. Стоя под потоком, он постепенно вернул себе ясность мышления. _Спасибо за своевременный душ._

Полностью проснувшись, Шепард покинул душ и сменил одежду на сухую. Все еще пахнет мылом и моющими средствами_. Даже выглажена и сложена правильно. Почему Альянс не считает нужным ставить нормальные моющие машины на корабли?_

Он подошел к терминалу и сразу открыл сообщение с пометкой "Очень срочно"

_От: Центральное Командование Цербера_

_К: Коммандер Шепард_

_Тема: Наша дискуссия_

_Шепард,_

_Из-за психического состояния Джек я настоятельно не рекомендую говорить ей о нашей беседе. Вы можете потерять её доверие и лишиться сильного союзника-биотика._

_Но *решать* разумеется вам._

_Призрак_

Шепард закрыл сообщение и ненадолго задумался. Решившись, он покинул свою каюту и двинулся к комнате своего зама.


	6. Томас Алва Эдисон

**Глава 6 - Томас Алва Эдисон**

Он устал.

Черт, он не просто устал. Переутомился. Выдохся.

Но неважно, ворочался он, считал овец или слушал 'расслабляющую' музыку, сон не приходил к нему этой ночью.

Главной причиной, по которой он не мог заснуть, были отягощающие разум вопросы, после того как он увидел Прагию и Айте. Ему нужно было поговорить о них с Призраком, но лидер Цербера был недоступен.

Он вздохнул.

Он вспомнил что на _Эвересте_, если ему было трудно заснуть, мама давала ему стакан теплого молока и его тут же тянуло в сон.

_На Нормандии свежего молока не найдешь,_ подумал он.

Так что он выбрал второе решение: прокрасться к шкафу Гарнднера и взять какой-нибудь крепкий ликёр.

Он проскользнул в камбуз незамеченным. Не так сложно, на самом деле, был тихий час и в столовой не было ни души.

Порывшись в шкафах, (он сосредоточился на одном с наклеенным стикером "Не открывать! Чувствительные Ингридиенты!" привычным рваным почерком Гарднера)он и вышел из камбуза с искомым предметом в руках: бутылка Джонни Уокера в левой и чистый стакан в правой.

Он чуть из кожи не выпрыгнул, когда кто-то поприветствовал его на пути к лифту.

"Не спится, коммандер?"

"Эм…ага…похоже я не единственный…и разве я не говорил, что ты можешь звать меня Тео?" ответил он Миранде, которой каким-то образом удалось прокрасться в столовую и усесться в темный уголок.

"Да, говорил. Я лишь хотела напомнить что вы *коммандер* этого корабля, и должны подавать команде пример. И мне кажется, набег на камбуз чтобы выпить *в одиночку* это *не* хороший пример для команды."

Шепард замер, ошеломленный, на целых пять секунд, прежде чем заметить ехидную ухмылку на лице Миранды. Он засмеялся.

"Так давай выпьем *вместе*, раз так, " ответил он, с улыбкой садясь напротив Миранды.

Миранда искренне улыбнулась.

"Благодарю что поддержали меня, _коммандер_."

=====.

"Во первых, хочу извиниться за уничтожение лаборатории на Прагии."

Призрак затянулся сигаретой и медленно выпустил дым. "Ну, вы *всегда* были черной дырой для кредитов, даже после смерти, Шепард. Не могу сказать, что я удивлен, " спокойно ответил он, прежде чем добавить, "Это дружественная шутка, разумеется. Чем поможет нам лаборатория Прагии если Жнецы уничтожат человечество? Если так посмотреть, помощь Джек гораздо более ценна."

Шепард кивнул. "Я также сумел отыскать пару журналов и отчеты."

"И что вы узнали, Шепард?"

Пожав плечами, Шепард ответил, "В основном данные, подтвеждающие твою историю. Жаль, что Джек уничтожила терминалы прежде чем мы успели скопировать данные."

"Очень жаль. Без доказательств Церберу будет сложно добиться её доверия. Не то чтобы я её винил, " небрежно ответил Призрак.

"Мы также столкнулись с Кровавой Стаей."

Впервые Шепард увидел удивление на лице Призрака, но лишь мельком.

"Ясно. Они захватили заброшенную лабораторию? Хмм. Мне казалось, наши защитные механизмы еще работали."

"Работали. Но Кровавая Стая их преодолела, с помощью бывшего подопытного, Ареша. Одного из детей содержавшихся в Прагии."

Призрак потер подбородок. "Несомненно один из тех, кто покинул планету до нашего прибытия. Мы по-прежнему наблюдаем за теми, кого привезли оттуда, ни один не возвращался на Прагию."

Шепард ждал, пока Призрак обдумывал какие-то мысли.

"Этот… Ареш. Он выжил?"

"Да. Джек его отпустила."

"Хорошо… надеюсь, Цербер сумеет с ним связаться и помочь восстановиться."

Шепард нахмурился. "Ты не планируешь его похищать, не так ли?"

"Конечно нет!" Призрак выглядел удивленным. "Мы просто хотим с ним связаться… предложить психологическую помощь. И если он заинтересован, шанс увеличить его биотический потенциал. Я весьма удивлен что вы подумали о его похищении. Вижу мы очень похожи в наших ренегадских тенденциях." закончил он с усмешкой.

Шепард только потер шею, не зная как ответить. Поэтому он решил сменить тему, "Я также обеспокоен насчет проекта Властелин."

"А. Исследовательская ячейка на Айте. Что насчет неё?"

"Знаешь, после неудачи с рахни и тварями Торианина, почему снова рисковать на этот раз с гетами?"

Призрак тщательно изучил Шепарда прежде чем ответить. "Слышали когда-нибудь о Томасе Алва Эдисоне, Шепард?"

Будучи любителем истории, Шепард признал, "Да. И не понимаю каким образом он к этому относится."

Призрак продолжил, "Когда мистер Эдисон пытался изобрести лампу накаливания, он терпел неудачи так часто, что кто-то называл его неудачником. Он ответил, 'Это не неудача. Я просто нашел 10.000 неработающих вариантов.'."

"Эта цитата подходит к тому, что делает Цербер. Вы должны признать, Шепард, раньше или позже, во время войны - *если* мы вмешаемся в какую-нибудь - *будут* наземные битвы. Люди умрут. Вместо того, чтобы тратить человеческие ресурсы, разве не мудрее использовать замену? В конце концов, инопланетяне это делают. Как кроганы используют варренов."

"Мы сделали ошибку обрабатывая рахни. Мы не ожидали что они настолько… раздражительны. Но есть оправдание, ведь данных о них *очень* мало. По причинам, о которых можно только гадать, Совет Цитадели считал уместным удалить множество данных о этой расе."

"Что касается гетов, мы также недооценили развитие их ИИ - после геномодифицированного программирования - для преодоления наших защитных протоколов. Разумеется, запрет Совета Цитадели на изучение ИИ не помогает; ближайшие исследования ИИ человечеством датируются десятилетиями, - если не столетиями - в отличие от утонченного ИИ гетов. Есть разве что 'одобренные Альянсом' проекты."

Шепард некоторое время обдумывал слова Призрака. "Ты имеешь в виду ВИ 'Ганнибал' на Луне, парой лет назад? Погоди… вы не связаны с обретением ИИ разума, верно? Альянс заявил что инцидент произошел из-за саботажа."

"Нет, мы *не* связаны с этим инцидентом. Кроме того, мы фактически козел отпущения для любой ошибки и глупости совершенной Альянсом," объяснил Призрак с заметным отвращением в голосе.

"Ладно. Итак, основываясь на провале проекта Властелин, думаю Цербер усвоил урок?" Шепард не удержался от ухмылки.

Призрак молча выдохнул дым, "Да, мы кое-что усвоили. Хотя мы никогда, никогда, " он подчеркнул слова, указав сигаретой на Шепарда, "не прекратим попытки познать неизвестность галактики."

Шепард, не удержавшись, покачал головой. "И будете ждать что я 'приду на помощь' когда ситуация выйдет из под контроля, готов поспорить."

"Что есть то есть, " признал лидер Цербера, "Но правда в том что мы становимся лучше после каждой неудачи."

Шепард покачал головой. "Для меня это выглядит как потеря кучи денег."

Призрак поднял бровь. "Это всё мелочи, Шепард. Знаете, каков наш самый дорогой проект, который еще не дал результатов? Вы."

"Что ты имеешь в виду?"

Призрак снова небрежно выдохнул клуб дыма. "Когда проект Лазарь стартовал, многие ставили под сомнение нашу адекватность. Никто никогда не возвращал умершего. Мы доказали, что они неправы, хотя и ценой больших затрат. Четыре миллиарда кредитов, потеря исследовательской станции Лазарь - не ваша вина, не ваше дело, разумеется - и потеря ярчайших умов человечества когда Уилсон предал всех нас."

"Также мы подготовили новый мощный корабль для вас, потратив еще больше миллиардов. Производственные затраты на единственный-в-своем-роде корабль не могут быть покрыты за счет выпуска следующих судов. И изучение недостатков SR-1 - технических или людских - потребовало еще больших ресурсов для отдела Р&И."

"Мы перерыли галактику в поисках лучшей команды для вас. Еще больше потраченных кредитов. Наняли некоторых людей для вас. Также мы посылаем новое оружие и броню время от времени, с затратами на доставку туда, где вы находитесь."

"И каковы результаты? Мы пока не знаем. Собиратели еще не нейтрализованы, Жнецы все еще ожидают где-то далеко отсюда."

Шепард прервал. "Эй, секундочку! Ты ждешь что я отправлюсь через Омегу-4 без подготовки? Я не сумасшедший, спасибо!" сообщил он, чуть повысив голос и раздраженно глядя на Призрака.

Призрак поднял правую руку, успокаивая коммандера. "Не поймите меня неправильно, Шепард. Я *не* критикую ваши действия. По моему мнению, вы постоянно превышаете мои ожидания. Но конечный результат Ячейки Лазарь еще не достигнут. Ваша подготовка *увеличит* шансы на успех, но жюри еще не увидело результата."

Шепард кивнул, немного успокоившись.

Призрак раздавил сигарету в ближайшей пепельнице. "Прежде чем мы прекратим беседу, я хотел бы поинтересоваться кое-чем другим: я слышал что офицер Лоусон… поспорила с Джек?"

"Если это спор, то Нормандия мелкий истребитель," фыркнул Шепард.

"Ясно," кивнул Призрак. "Хорошо, Шепард. Не хочу это подчеркивать, но если вы хотите обеспечить успех миссии, верните лояльность Джек. Но," он сделал паузу, "не стоит лгать ей о ваших отношениях с офицером Лоусон. Командование Цербера закончило."

Изображение Призрака мелькнуло и исчезло.

Шепард вышел из комнаты, сбросив пару камней с души, но получив другие.

Я не сожалею что принял сторону Миранды, и не буду себе лгать. Но как, черт побери, мне вернуть хорошее отношение Джек?

Он постоял в дверях конференц-зала прежде чем принять решение и пойти в сторону инженерного отсека.


	7. О Чувствах

**Глава 7 - О чувствах**

Последние две недели были огромной головной болью для Шепарда.

Во первых, он согласился совершить грабеж с Касуми. Неважно, что Хок приобрел серый ящик… сомнительными средствами. Что он сделал все равно классифицируется как воровство.

Дальше, он сопроводил Джейкоба на Эйе. Разумеется, то, что совершил там Рональд оставило мерзкий привкус во рту. Сообщение от Лесли несколько приглушило этот привкус, плюс он был благодарен Церберу за 'помощь' спасательной миссии Альянса.

Сразу после этого у Гранта начался 'переходный период'. Чтобы предотвратить повреждения Нормандии, Шепард приказал срочно посетить Тучанку, где он благородно - и, оглядываясь назад, довольно глупо\безрассудно - признал себя частью крантта Гранта. И сразился с Молотильщиком. Неважно, что он и его команда превратила зверя в мясо для стейков (которое, он был уверен, будет на столах клана Урднот несколько недель) встреча с монстром пробудила воспоминания о Акузе. И объяснения Призрака.

Затем они тоооолько вошли на Нормандию, как СУЗИ сообщила что Заид едва не захватил судно чтобы добраться до Зори, утверждая, что 'цель' его контракта скоро уйдет и это лучший шанс со всем покончить. Только позже Шепард обнаружил что это не просто контракт, но персональная вендетта Заида против Видо.

Но самое замечательное, что своими безответственными действиями Заид поставил под угрозу невинные жизни. Вернувшись на Нормандию, Шепард разъяснил кое-что (кулаками) Заиду.

Итак, никто не мог сказать что он сердился, входя в переговорную комнату для разговора с Призраком.

=====.

"Плохой день, Шепард?" спросил Призрак, как всегда безукоризненно вежливо.

Шепард фыркнул. "Можно и так сказать. Неужели нужно было нанимать самых чокнутых людей галактики? Сначала Джек, теперь Заид."

"Вы сказали что нужны лучшие."

Шепард вздохнул. "Верно, сказал, не так ли?"

"Так или иначе, Шепард, благодарю за спасение жизни работников с Зори, " сказал Призрак, салютуя стаканом бурбона. "Нет нужды давать еще больше 'доказательств' Альянсу, что мы 'террористическая организация'."

"Хм, ладно. Не за что, думаю," ответил Шепард. Он не был уверен что рад 'помогать Церберу', но опять же, нельзя было приносить в жертву невинных людей.

"Я также вижу, вы помогли мисс Гото вернуть серый ящик её партнера," сказал Призрак. "Вы уничтожили его или позволили ей оставить его себе?"

Шепард смутился. "Уничтожил? Зачем бы это?"

"Потому что там *есть* информация, которая может быть *весьма* компрометирующей для Альянса, " объяснил лидер Цербера, ставя стакан на стойку. "Попади серый ящик в руки Серого Посредника, последствия будут серъезными."

Шепард усмехнулся. "И ты думаешь Шепард будет лучшим стражем, я уверен. Ну, я не отдам его тебе. Не думаю что хочу дать тебе шанс шантажировать Альянс."

"О, мне не нужен серый ящик, Шепард, " спокойно ответил Призрак, закуривая сигарету. "Я уже знаю что в нем. У нас есть информаторы, знаете ли."

"Все что я хочу сказать, вы - и мисс Гото - должны охранять серый ящик весьма тщательно. Когда она закончит свою скорбь, возможно вы попросите её показать эти… свидетельства, которые я упоминал. Это будет неплохим откровением для вас, Шепард. Увидеть, на что способен Альянс."

Шепард сделал мысленную заметку действительно взглянуть на это. Несмотря на его недоверие Церберу, слова Призрака интриговали.

"Мы также продолжаем восстановление выживших с Хъюго Гернсбека. Некоторым требуется интенсивная нерво-реконструкция. Мы применили некоторые нанотехнологии изученные в Проекте Лазарь и все идет хорошо."

Шепард оживился. "Благодарю. Это хорошая новость, я думаю. Хотя я нахожу довольно… неожиданным перемирие Альянса и Цербера."

"Как я сказал в одной из предыдущих бесед, Шепард: Альянс *использует* Цербер по своему усмотрению. Конечно все благодарности пойдут Альянсу," горько ответил Призрак, затягиваясь сигаретой. "Я уже вижу это по всем пропагандистским каналам: 'Кавалерия прибыла!' Если бы не *наша* разведка, они бы никогда не обнаружили Хъюго Гернсбек. Если так взглянуть, им вообще не стоило бросать Хъюго Гернсбек."

Шепард кивнул. "К слову, почему ты сделал выговор Миранде? В конце концов, все довольны что Хъюго Гернсбек найден."

Призрак выдохнул огромный клуб дыма, обдумывая ответ. "Я все еще взвешиваю, не лучше было бы *нашей* команде справиться с проблемой. Кроме того, я хотел спасти офицера Тейлора от того, что могло быть обнаружено."

"Хочешь сказать, ты знал что там произошло?" Шепард недоверчиво взглянул на лидера Цербера.

"Частично, да. Мы посетили место катастрофы чтобы убедиться что это действительно давно потерянный Хъюго Гернсбек. Мы также копировали журналы и рассматривали надлежащий курс действий когда прибыли вы и 'пригласили' Альянс."

"Ясно. И какие планы у тебя на пострадавшую команду? Превратить их в оружие?"

Призрак игнорировал насмешку Шепарда. "Если Цербер спасет их *и* вернет семьям, они вечно будут нам благодарны. Они доказали свою стойкость и смогут привести хороших рекрутов."

Шепард ухмыльнулся. "Хочешь сказать, ты обманом сделаешь из них своих лакеев."

"Вы неправильно поняли, Шепард," Призрак спокойно стряхнул пепел в пепельницу. "Они вольны решать, вступить, или нет. Даже если они не присоединятся, иметь поддержку будет весьма полезно для Цербера."

"Хочешь чтобы я поверил, что они добровольно присоединятся к Церберу?"

Призрак пожал плечами. "Чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, поговорите с офицером Тейлором *и* старшим поваром Гарднером. Будете удивлены."

Шепард сделал мысленную заметку поговорить с ними. "Хорошо. Вспомним презумпцию невиновности. На этот раз. Что случилось с Рональдом Тейлором?"

"Видимо, он покончил жизнь самоубийством, а затем его труп посадили на кол. Я не говорил бы офицеру Тейлору о последней части, будь я вами. Ужасный вид. Пусть человек сосредоточится на миссии."

"Ясно," согласился Шепард. "Надеюсь ты не будешь слишком суров к Миранде."

"Не беспокойтесь об этом, Шепард. Офицер Лоусон приняла своё наказание. Она взрослая женщина, в конце-концов. У неё есть… прошлое с Джейкобом. Не позволяйте вашим чувствам к ней затмить факт, что она действительно нарушила протокол и должна получить взыскание. Она пообещала, что подобного больше не повторится."

"Миранда была связана с Джейкобом?" почему-то Шепард почувствовал легкий укол… ревности? _Неет… с чего бы мне ревновать? Я не люблю её… ладно, я ухаживал за ней, но… я влюбился в неё?_

"Это в прошлом, Шепард. Нет нужды ревновать," сказал Призрак, вновь демонстрируя сверхъестественную способность читать людей. "Я напоминаю, что хотя у меня *нет* возражений насчет ваших отношений с офицером Лоусон, не позволяйте вашим чувствам повредить миссии. Наоборот, сделайте это мотивацией выполнить миссию отлично - и вернуться живым. Для вас обоих."

"У меня нет отношений…" голос Шепарда затих._ Нет отношений? А эмоции, которые я чувствую рядом с ней? Счастье и тепло, когда она искренне улыбается… мне?"_

"Думаю, вы можете захотеть поговорить с глазу на глаз с Мисс Зорой. Йомен Чамберс сказала мне что она… влюблена в вас. Поговорите с ней мягко. О чем, не знаю. Спросите йомена Чамберс, она психолог, не я."

Шепард начал ощущать дискомфорт.Да, у него *был*… опыт с женщинами раньше. Но не так. Точно не так. Не желая продолжать эту неудобно-тошнотворную беседу, он сменил тему. "О, еще хочу поблагодарить за броню Кестрел."

"Вам понравилось, полагаю?"

"Да, она очень помогла когда я сражался с Молотильщиком."

"А, ваши похождения на солнечной Тучанке," кивнул Призрак, стряхивая пепел. "Инженеры, разработавшие броню еще спорят, лучше ли использовать Кестрел в качестве компонентов или сразу комплектом. Может вы хотели бы сообщить им ваше мнение?"

"Это будет неплохо. Также я хотел выразить личную благодарность за такую отличную броню."

"Можете связаться с ними через офицера Лоусон. Она отправляет всё оружие и показания брони к ним. Они будут рады увидеть возможности брони в… нестандартных ситуациях, и услышать мнение того, кто эффективно её использует."

Шепард кивнул. "Спасибо. Так и сделаю."_ Повод поговорить с Мирандой, замечательно… эй, почему я так рад всего лишь поводу поговорить с ней?_

"Если вам больше нечего сказать, Шепард, не позволите ли? Меня вызвали на игру в скайбол. Хотелось бы посмотреть, смогу ли я провести третью идеальную игру," небрежно сказал Призрак, раздавливая сигарету.

Шепард был удивлен, и весьма приятно. "Ты играешь в скайбол?"

"О да. Неплохо для любителя, на самом деле. Я также хорошо знаком с госпожой Брук Карригар, чемпионом скайбола. Может, когда галактика будет в безопасности, вы и я сыграем вместе."

Шепард усмехнулся. "Посмотрим. На сегодня больше ничего нет. Увидимся позже."

"Конечно. Командование Цербера закончило."

Выходя из конференц-зала, Шепард прикинул что делать дальше и решил посетить Гарднера.


End file.
